The girl with no self-confidence(sailor moon)
by Chiyoko-sama
Summary: Minako doesn't have a good life what will she do?


Minako's p.o.v.  
  
Everybody is cheering for me. Maybe it is because I am a cheerleader not just that I am the Captain the one who calls all the shots. The one all the others count on. I have to make sure that I don't screw up royally as Captain. It is a big job I just hope I can do this next part. Front handspring step out, round off, back hand spring, step out round off, back hand spring, full twisting layout. Here goes nothing………..DONE perfection I did it I pulled it off. Maybe I am Captain material. There were done the audience is cheering. And they're cheering for me. I can't believe it I'm getting pretty good at this. Oh here she comes Brenna she has always been mean to me she accused me of stealing her guy it's totally not true I can't get her off my back I keep telling her I didn't do it. It isn't my fault he liked me. I know that's a common excuse for other girls but I couldn't put it into better words. Well anyways here she comes I hope she doesn't make fun of me. She always finds a way to embarrass me in front of the entire boy group. But I'm the kind of person who doesn't give the embarrassment. I'm the one who always gets embarrassed. "Hi Minako". "Hi Brenna" Nice last move did you do that just to impress the guys. You're pathetic you know that right?" "Why do you still think I stole your boyfriend you know I didn't why do you keep nagging me about it." I said feeling slightly confident. "Because I'm getting you back for all the things you stole from me." I could hear the anger in her voice start to rise. "What did I steal from you?" this was getting way to confusing for me. "In the fourth grade you stole the main role in the Pocahontas play we did, you also stole my boyfriend and in the fifth grade we were in the spelling bee and you had to win so all the boys congratulated you. You have been nothing but a pain since we met." The next step up in her tone would have been shouting. "It's not my fault I'm sorry that I won that stuff I didn't do that just to make you jealous." I was actually starting to get annoyed with her. "From now on just stay away from me and Brian." Than she walked her hoochie walk back to her "crowd"  
  
I felt like going over there and saying what I really wanted to say. I wanted to tell her to get a grip and grow up and that nobody likes hanging around a brat who is constantly gossiping about someone. But the truth was I am a wimp I couldn't go over there and make a total fool of myself. So she can just have something to nag me about as if she doesn't have enough lies to tell about me.  
  
1 Minako's diary: 10/27/01  
  
Dear diary today was awful I was humiliated once again by Brenna. I can't take it anymore I feel like crawling under a rock and dying. Maybe it would be better to end it all here the squad doesn't like me the only reason they picked me was cuz the resigning captain felt sorry for me. I have no friends. It's a constant battle to go around unseen I don't know how much longer I can take this. If I do decide to end it all I will make sure they don't find evidence of my depression and me. Well I suppose I should go to bed with my luck I'll wake up alive and healthy as a horse.  
  
-Minako  
  
Brenna's p.o.v:  
  
I really hate that girl Minako she gets everything and she doesn't deserve any of it. She has no friends if she has no friends than why is she a cheerleader? To try and fit in. But at the same time she struggles to not be noticed. It makes no sense. But it's good that she doesn't have any friends because than she would probably have any guy she wanted and be the most popular girl in the school. I wonder what goes on in her life not that I care or anything but she probably lives in some huge house with a pool and everything. She's your common snob who hides it well. Well were at school now I can see Minako getting off the bus the rich little brat I wish she would die. Maybe I could use my witchcraft and make her die I'll try that tonight.  
  
Minako's p.o.v  
  
I have finally decided to end it all it would be for the best. Nobody cares what happens to me my parents are ashamed that I haven't accomplished anything important in my life. They don't count being captain an accomplishment they really want me to become an important part of the society today I guess they expect me to become a lawyer or something along those lines I wish school would be done so I can go home write one last journal and than be-gone. I already have it planned I'll go home I know there are prescription medicines in the cabinet I'll leave a bottle out so they think I wasn't feeling good than I'll make it seem I was laying down eating soup. Here would be the "BIG FINISH" part I put rat poison in my soup so they wont know I committed suicide. Done…  
  
  
  
Brenna's p.o.v  
  
Finally home time to get open the spell book. Flip to page 237 spells of death. Here we go to get rid of someone without them knowing- time to say the spell………done I hope that worked the candles might have added more to it.  
  
2 Minako's journal 10/28/01  
  
Dear diary: this will be my last journal as I have decided to end it all this is a note for my parents that I wish I could give them but I cannot do that: mom I'm sorry if I had not fulfilled the wishes you had for me I didn't try because I was afraid that if I screwed up you would disown me. I wish I could say this to you, as I can't do that either I love you mom, and dad.  
  
Minako  
  
Minako's p.o.v.  
  
Here we go take a Tylenol first step. Make the soup………………………Done put in the STUFF…done starts to eat it and has a better idea went to the counter and got a knife sat down and said here goes nothin'_____________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Brenna's p.o.v.  
  
Hmmm…. I wonder where Minako is maybe the spell worked why are they coming on the announcements?????  
  
Principal: teachers and students we have an announcement…our former Cheerleading captain Minako Porter committed suicide last night in her house her funeral will be held Saturday as Saturday would be Minako's 16th birthday thank you all and please pray for her and her family.  
  
Brenna's p.o.v.  
  
It worked that little wench is gone I can see it now nobody here at least not students are gonna go to her funeral no one will miss her. I am the queen of witches bow down to me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mom's p.o.v.  
  
Why? Why did she do this to herself we loved her very much what's this diary as she reads the letter she falls on her knees and starts to weep. The dad doesn't really care much he's a drunken idiot. As he comes home with lipstick speared on his face he says get over it she was a retard.  
  
"Get out of my house Jon I can't live with a drunk cheating husband get out of my house."  
  
  
  
As the funeral was held only faculty and relatives came to the funeral no students. But the only person who cried was the mom. The mom eventually moved on sadly and remained single…. _________________ 


End file.
